


Merry Caspmas

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casphardt - Freeform, Casphardt Week (Fire Emblem), Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: It was the night before Christmas, and all about the house not a creature was stirring not even a Caspar....until(contains sexual scene, a little humour).I wish you a Merry Caspmas and plenty of naps in the new year.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, cas - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Merry Caspmas

Caspar's alarm clock was not powered by an mechanism of cogs but by excitement and wonder. At exactly three o clock in the morning the internal bell rang waking him up from his slumber. He gazed up at the ceiling for a moment at the colourful paper hoop decorations before erupting into pure noise.

"YEEEAAAH IT'S CHRISTMAS!" 

Before Caspar could continue his thunderous yelling Linhardt warped him outside the walls of the monastery. As much as he adored Caspar, sometimes he could be a bother. Before being rudely awakened he was having the loveliest dream about lazing on a lawn of luscious green, with branches forming parasols to shade him from the sun, as birds sang him a lullaby; to put it simply he was dreaming about his favourite pastime; napping. He was asleep dreaming about being asleep. It wasn't just the fact that Caspar had disturbed his dream which he found annoying but it so was the manner he had been stirred. There was no kiss, nor a cuddle, just a foghorn right in his earlobe. He was fortunate not to be deafened by such an assault on his ears. Casper had given him no choice but to warp him as far as he could before he disturbed everyone else. 

"What the?" Casper felt the crisp air caress his naked torso. For a moment he surveyed the surrounding trees with a dumbstruck look upon his face, goosepimples were embossed on his skin as he shivered. From dumbstruck to a look of horror in the time it took him to realise what had happened. "Oh shit, Linhardt must be pissed to warp me this far. I am on the naughty list for sure." With trepidation he started to creep back towards the monastery . 

Caspar tiptoed down the dormitory corridor past Hubert's door. Unbeknownst to Hubert; Caspar had scrolled graffiti into his door in the shape of unhappy faces and a speech bubble with 'Buh Humbug' inside. Before returning to his place beside Linhardt he went to his own room and fetched a big Santa's sack full of presents. Gingerly he opened the door to Linhardt's room, peering into the candlelit gloom to see Linhardt seated upright in the bed with stabbing eyes glaring in his direction. Caspar's expression resembled that of a dog who had just toileted on the sofa.

"I am sorry Lin, I got excited and didn't think. Can I make a peace offering? You could open a present early?" Caspar spoke in the nasally tone which often accompanied his uncertainty. Linhardt's face showed no sign of blossoming into a smile. Caspar slipped inside dragging the sack of gifts behind him. "I got you tons of pressies. I just couldn't stop myself. I know I have gone a bit overboard."

Linhardt couldn't help but laugh slightly. Caspar could be a irritating buffoon at times but he was his sweet irritating buffoon. "You are the definition of going overboard. Get back into bed and let me warm you up." Linhardt lifted the blanket to let Caspar back into the toasty bed. Not being the subtle type Caspar literally dived beneath the blanket, nearly squashing Linhardt, before giving a sloppy snog which was nearly hard and enthusiastic enough to knock his teeth out. 

Linhardt wiped the saliva from his lips as Caspar pulled him into an all encompassing embrace. Cuddling was an activity which rivalled napping as his favourite. Being in Caspar's strong arms, up against his hard muscles was a pleasure. "You really are cold. Let me kiss the chill away." Linhardt started with feather light kisses on his lips whilst his hands soothed over Caspar's broad shoulders. 

"My cock is freezing. It needs thawing out with your hot lips." Caspar growled with the gruff tones of arousal. He trusted his sizeable bulge against Linhardt to share his increasing excitement. 

"How crude! The icicle in your pants will have to be patient. I need to heat the rest of your body first." Linhardt was used to their sexual activities not being very romantic. Caspar just wasn't poetically inclined. From lips to neck; Linhardt took his time to kiss and nibble along Caspar's collarbone like a little mouse. Caspar buried in his head in Linhardt's emerald locks, inhaling deeply the sensual aroma of his lover. 

A feisty trail of hot kisses were drawn down the length of Caspar's chest until he reached his stomach. Linhardt lingered there, kissing circles around his bellybutton. The sweet tingle of arousal in his underwear was now the burning throb of lust. Lust was slowly swallowing him as his breaths grew increasingly ragged. Hot and bothered; a fine sweat glazed his body as he became fidgety. 

With a mischievous Linhardt gripped Caspar's underwear in his teeth and tugged them down. Caspar grimaced as the sensation of his horniness became painful. Linhardt teased the head of his cock with feathery kisses coating his face in pre cum. Caspar closed his eyes, allowing himself to become lost in his lust. Linhardt licked up and down the shaft before giving his balls some attention by sucking them. 

Caspar shone with the sheen of his sweat as his body jolted in restless and eager motions. His cock hurt in a way that felt so damn good, Linhardt certainly had a talented mouth. Just was like a fever infecting all of Caspar's thoughts and actions. He reached down to grab a handful of Linhardt's emerald hair and yanked it backwards. Linhardt gurgled and slurped as Caspar thrusted roughly into his mouth. Hard, harder he pumped with increased haste as he grunted like a demonic beast. Linhardt gasped as he chose Caspar's cock over the ability to breath through his mouth. 

"Ahhh fuuu....!!!!" Caspar came into Linhardt's mouth and felt instant relief. Linhardt swallowed before taking time to cough. From the ruffian who had plough himself down Linhardt's throat, Caspar became gentle as teddy bear. He bundled Linhardt up into his arms to give him a bear sized hug. He laid Linhardt's head on his chest so he could use it as a cushion. "Love you Lin. Go to sleep and I promise I won't wake you up."

"Despite being an absolute bother I love you as well." Linhardt replied as he closed his eyes, content to have Caspar be his cushion.


End file.
